Nirro-Soul Reaper turned Human
by JJ1083
Summary: Nirro a Soul Reaper is surprised by a Human by her ability to see her and other spirits. She decides to merge in with the Human realm in a Gigai and still be a Soul Reaper. But will she out-run the other Soul Reapers determined to bring her back to the Soul Society? Who could tell? Hopefully she will be able to live peacefully amongst the Humans! *discontinued momentarily*
1. Chapter 1- Nirro A Soul Reaper

characters in this fanfic are made up and a figment of my own imagination. I don't own the referances to the anime in here. This is a bleach reprise. Please bear in mind I have only watched around 50 episodes so far. I may get details wrong so please do not badgar me! So please enjoy my fan fic. I may edit in the future and I will inform you all of any changes

I sit watching the humans walk on by not aware of my existance. I sigh as I leap down off the roof of a house. I jump in the line of sight of a lone spirit following around a young boy, I walk around after the lone Spirit trying to see the connection between the Spirit and Human. I run around the Spirit to get a better look at it's face and the Human's

"Now I see, these two are of blood relation. They have almost identical faces but the Human is a girl and the Spirit is a boy. I have caught the eye of the Spirit. It looks wearily around then taps the girl on the shoulder, leans forward and whispers in her ear. The Human looks directly at me and I look at her startled.

"You can see me can't you Human?"

The Human nods. She smiles and raises her hand in a greeting. 'Hello, are you here for my brother?'

"Well not nessisarily but I can send him to the Soul Society were he will live happily for the rest of existence.

"'That would be for the best I think. He needs to move on.'

"em'But sister why?!' The Soul looks at his sister in dismay.

"If your sister thinks it's for the best. Then I shal relieve her of Her pain. Which is you not finding eternal happiness.  
>"I walk up to the Soul of the Humans Brother and draw my Zampacto. I whisper to it 'May this Soul find eternal happiness...' Then press the hilt of my Zampacto against the forehead of the Soul as it reaches out to his sister.<p>

"'Goodbye brother. Find happinss...

'I will sister...'

"And with that the Soul vanishes and turns into a black soul butterfly and flies towards the Soul Society.  
>"I turn around and sheath my Zampacto. 'Goodbye Human.'<br>'Goodbye Soul Reaper...'

What... How does she know what I am...?

"How do you know?" I look her in the eyes.  
>"'Well, I am a seer I can see and speak to the dead. I know because other Souls told me of these Soul Reapers.'<br>"Well okay then. I shal see you around then. You seem interesting..."  
>'Hmph. 'Till next time Soul Reaper...'<br>The Human carried on walkking and I got the sense that a Hollow is near by. I jump across buildings towards the signal and see the destruction it has already caused.


	2. Chapter 2- Can I borrow some shoes?

I draw my Zampacto Hikari and rush forwards over buildings and raise Hikari over my head.

"Raise like the dawn Hikari! And exstinguish the darkness of the Hollow before me!" I bring Hikari down onto the Hollow with one blow I break the ollows mask and split its head open. It turns to dust and floats away to te Soul Society.

I smile and sheath Hikari, "Another Hollow safely taken care of. Another free day to spend in the Human realm."

-Even though Nirro seems to not like the Human Realm, she greatly enjoys it. She just can't interact with people... No spoilers!-

I walk around in the town looking at shops and cafes and visiting parks to see the people play. I smile and grin at the lives of the Humans. I kill another Hollow that threatens the life of the Humans and send it away.

I walk around looking at the rubble around where the Hollow was killied. I see a small boy looking at me from a few paces away. I wave and he waves back. He has dark brown hair and amber eyes. Much like thoses of my sisters actually...

A woman comes up behind the boy and tugs his arm. The boy smiles up at the woman and goes along with her. I look at the woman and she has the same colour hair as me. I smile and run after them both. I call out, "Hisui! Is that you?"

The woman stops and turns to face me. She has a smile plastered on her face which grows larger as she sees me.

"Nirro! I missed you sister!" Hisui beckons me to her and I follow them to their home the boy looking up at me with awe. I smile down at him.

"What's your name?." I ask, "I'm Nirro."

"Akari. I'm Akari!"-灯- He beams up at me and look up at his Mother.

After a while we reach a house and we enter.

"We're home!" Hisui calls out into the house.

"Welcome back!" A man comes out from te back of the house and crouches next to the boy, "What did you do today Akari? Anything fun?"

"Yeah! I met Aunty Nirro!" Akari replied, "She looks like Mummy but younger!"

"Oh really? I didn't know your Mother had a sister!" The man replies to his son.

"Oh well dear I did tell you awhile ago." Hisui says walking to the coat pegs to hang up her coat. She takes off her shoes and walks to the back of the house.

She makes sure nobody hears her and calls out, "Nirro come here!"

I go to sister and follow her out the back-door. She goes along the concrete path and into a shed.

"I was saving this for emergancies but you need one more I guess..." Sister touches a panel and a part of the floor slide off and a platform rises and on it is a Gigai. Just a plain Gigai. Nothing attached and it just hangs there limply.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask Hisui.

"Just walk up to it and put your feet in first then your body and arms and yourr head last." She replies.

So I do and I slide my Soul Body into the body of muscle before me.

I do a double take as I feel cold and the hard ground beneath my feet.

"Ahh! That's cold!" I exclaim as I wrap my arms around my body.

"Here Nirro. You might need some clothes..." Hisui hands me a white t-shirt and a pair of grey jeans and a white ribbon to tie around my light blonde hair. I tug on the clothes and get Hisui to tie the ribbon around my hair. I look up at her and down at the mirror she's holding. I touch my own face and into my amber eyes. I smile and laugh.

"I'm real now? I can talk to people properly now right?" I look at Hisui.

"Yes." Se nods.

I grin, "Do you have any shoes I could borrow?"


	3. Chapter 3- Sakurasou!

"Do you have any shoes I could borrow?" I say tilting my head. She nods and pick up a pair of flat shoes that fit snugly over my feet. I walk around getting used to walking. Stubling a couple of times but all in all, I was doing great.  
>Now I was standings still and moving my individual body parts. I clench my fists and point my fingers one at a time. I flex my toes and streatch my arms and legs, "I love this Gigai!" I tell my sister, "How old do I look?"<p>

"Hmm about 17. So you need to attened school..." Hisui tells me.

"Cool. What do you do at this school?" I ask.

"Attend lessons. Make some friends, read manga. Score average on your tests and just fit in I guess" isui says with a shrug.

"Oh right. Sounds easy enough." I smile and head for the door of the latge shed. I head out with my sister and hide in the bushes while Hisui tells her husband and son to go to the shops to buy some treats for after dinner. They leave and Hisui ushers me outside handing me about 15,000 yen for food and a small apartment.

"Whoa... How'd you get so much money Sis?" I stare at the money in my hand and look up at my Sister.

"A good job." She replies, "Now get out of here before they come back!"

I walk down the street and stuff the money in my pocket. I reach a school. "Karakura High School..." I read, "This looks like a cool school..." I head up to the front enterance of the school, enter the front doors and ring the bell at the front desk.

"Hello?" I hear a loud clang noise from behind a door. A woman rushes out holding a box of un-sorted files and papers. My eyes twich, I was never one for messes, "Urm... Hi. I want to enroll in this school please."

The woman coughs, "Urm... You want to enter. But you bring no files or papers with you... Impossible!" She turns around an almost closes the door.

I grab the 15,000 yen from my pocket, "I have about 15,000 yen here. Will that be enough to get me into this school...?" I wave the large wad of money around and place it on the front desk.

The woman stumbles sendding a few papers to the floor. My eye twiches again.

"Urm... Did you say 15,000 yen?" I nod as the woman says that, "Well I guess we could sort somerthing out with the Principle..." The woman heads out a door and comes back with a large man in tow.

"She's the girl I told you about. Turns up here with 15,000 yen! And wants to get into our school! Without any records or anything either..."

"Well if it's that ammount of money I guess we could make an arrangment..." The Principle rubs his hands together and reaches forward to the money almost touching it but not quite, "Well there certainly is a large ammount of of money... Yes you may join my school... I will provide everything you need too. School uniform, equipment and anything else?" He asks.

"Well since that is all my money I will need food and housing." I tell the Principle. He nods and gatheres the money and walks towards the door he came from.

"Receptionist. I put in your hands to get this girl uniform and her equipment. Also put her in the school housing with the others. Not the scool dorms, the ones with all those misfits..."

***Just so you know I am turning this into a cross-over with an anime called sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo but it isn't on here so I will just add th characters...****

The receptionist sighs and pulls me into another room. It was filled with school suplies and school uniforms.

"This is the resouce base for all school equipment and uniform." The receptionist grabs a few shirts off the racks, a few grey skirts and a grey blazer. Also a red bow. Aswell as some long socks. She hands them to me, "Try them on in tere." She points to a small changing room. I try on all the shirts along with the blazer and skirts. Two shirt were too small and two skirts were too big so I pass them back to the receptionist as I come out of the changing rooms wit my original clothes on. I grab a shoulder bag and start to put some equipment in. 12 note books, a pencil case, colouring pencils, pens, a few rubbers, a sharpener and a few drawing pencils. I smile and grab another bag. This time I stuff my uniform in and grab a PE uniform from the racks and slide it into the bag. I close both bags and look back at the receptionist. Then I remember something. I turn back around and grab a small lunch box including a water bottle.

"Okay I'm ready to go!" I say.

The receptionist just shruggs and walks off to the front entrance, "Follow me please."

I follow her out the door and down to a run down building with a sign that had fallen down. I read it.

"Sakurasou... Looks kind of run-down... Don't you think?" I look beind me but the receptionist is already walking away.

"School starts next week. Come in tommorow for your time table and class!" She calls down the road as she dissapers around a corner.

"Well crap. I have no idea what to do plus I have no money... What am I going to do..." I say to my self. The next momment someone runs slap bang into me and my head reels as I look at the person who just knocked into me. A boy with dark black hair and dark maroon hair.

"Hi?" I say. He just screems and scrambles about picking up the bag of groceries and runs through the gate of Sakurasou. Running through the sliding door and slamming it closed. I see a can of energy drink on the ground and pick it up. "Fire Power... That boy must have dropped it..." I open the gate and walk up to the door and knock on it.

"Hello? You dropped something outside!" I shout and get replied by a loud screem and the crash of something clattering to the floor.


	4. Authors note may change! post a new 1

***I have merged two stories together. I will try be as thorough as possible and kep to the main story plot but you know how things are... I may stop writing for a while later on. Don't worry. It will just be a minor cas e of holiday fever! I can't stay in all day every day reading fanfics. writing and eating you know! Well that's it for now... 'Till next chapter!***


End file.
